


The Hound Ruins Christmas

by Mardybambam



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: "sorry daddy", Awkward Conversations, Caught in the Act, Explicit Language, F/M, Family Dinner, Meeting the Family, Smut, Under the Table
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8891815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mardybambam/pseuds/Mardybambam
Summary: Sansa and Sandor sneak away during the annual Christmas party. People are traumatised.





	

The Starks always held a Christmas party. It was common knowledge, everyone knew it happened but not everyone was invited.Only the rich and successful were welcome, save a few exceptions such as Ygritte, Theon, and Gendry. Sandor, therefore, had never been invited to the event, nor did he wish to, but alas this year he had become one of the exceptions. His recent relationship with the eldest Stark girl, Sansa, had caused her parents to, albeit grudgingly, welcome him into their home. He imagined that they must have argued with their daughter about his invitation because when he had arrived with the redhead on his arm, he only received curt welcomes and cold stares. Yet Sandor could not bring himself to care about their blatant distrust because he had her in his arms, he could feel her finger tips against his skin, and earlier that day he felt her mouth on his cock.

They had arrived late, almost an hour late, but that was entirely Sansa’s fault. She had been dancing around the place in just her underwear, a tiny set of pants and bra in the light purple shade she favoured, that was slowly becoming Sandor’s favourite colour. It was entirely Sansa’s fault that he had whisked her away to his bedroom at once, where she was subjected to his sinful onslaught.

‘Sansa!’ Some short girl bounded up to them, stopping short when she saw Sandor, ‘Well you’re a big fucker ain’t you’

‘Arya!’ Catelyn’s outraged whisper did nothing to stop Arya’s laughter, if anything it only fuelled Sandor’s own. She turned to Sansa, overlooking Sandor without a second thought, ‘We are about to move to the dining room’

Catelyn left, her long skirts swinging with her exaggerated spin. She really was a bitch, not that Sandor was going to voice his opinions but it seemed the younger Stark girl agreed with him.

‘come on! The boys have been looking forward to grilling your new boyfriend for weeks’ She looked up at Sandor once more, his stature exaggerated by her own‘but I think they might reconsider’

Sansa giggled, clutching his hand with her own, pale slender fingers with white painted nails made all the brighter next to his tanned digits, each riddled with the scars of hard labour. They made quick work of the walk to the dining room, Arya had ran ahead, tripping in the heels that her mother had forced on her feet.

‘Good to see someone is having fun’ Sandor growled under his breath, letting out a bark of surprise as Sansa pulled him back. She stood on her toes, her lips were his ear should be.

‘If you behave then this can be just as good for you’ Sansa was gone quickly, the only evidence that she had been that close at all was the warmth her breath had brought the left side of his face. She threw a sultry look over her shoulder, motioning him to move into the room with her. Sandor pushed the heavy door open and stalked through, after Sansa of course, it would serve him well to at least try and appear like a gentlemen to his beloveds family.

Sandor and Sansa were the last in, the rest of the guests had already taken their seats leaving two empty. They quickly settled into them, Sandor between Sansa and another redhead. The second redhead, Ygritte as he found out later, was nice enough. Unfortunately at Sansa’s side was Gawen Glover, Sandor could see him leering down __his girls__ dress.The nerve of the dimwitted teen stunned Sandor for a few seconds, until Sansa herself directed a scathing retort at the imbecile, then a surge of pride rushed through him.

The dinner was adequate, food is food in Sandors eyes, but he could appreciate the fine wine that was served alongside the meal. He had been mid-gulp when Sansa had touched his knee, he hadn’t thought much of her actions but when she walked her fingers towards his cock he almost choked, swallowing rapidly to stop the wine being sprayed in the boy who sat opposite him, Rickon he recalled quickly. Sansa did not glance at him, simply raised one arched eyebrow, challenging him to be quiet. Sandor Clegane loved a challenge. It wasn’t easy but they made it through dinner without making a fool out of himself. The second it would seem reasonable, Sansa dragged Sandor away from the other guests, palming him through his jeans. Once they were in the safety of the cloak room Sansa leapt into his arms, nipping at his bottom hip as they shared their passion.

‘You are wicked little chit’ Sandor growled, nibbling at her ear lobe, bathing in the sound of her wanton moans. Sansa didn’t reply, but let out more elated cries when he began to thumb her clit through her panties. She was dripping, the cloth between her legs damp to the touch.

Sansa took a step back, locking eyes with Sandor, she bunched her skirt around her waist quickly stepping out of the pants that Sandor favoured so much. He couldn’t stand not touching her and quickly pulled her back to his chest, pushing his fingers through her damp curls and into her wet folds, smirking at the sounds falling from her lips.

‘Please.Sandor’ Sansa breathed, her chest heaving, ‘I need you.’

Sandor didn’t need begging, making short work of his buttons, freeing his cock and plunging into her warmth swiftly. Sansa’s legs wrapped around his waist, her body held up by his large calloused hands gripping her buttocks. Sandor span around, pushing her back to the while, Sansa tightened her arms around his neck, bouncing on him, relishing in the delicious feeling of being filled by him. Her lover tangled one hand in her hair, pulling it back and exposing her neck. He licked behind her ear, biting and kissing in quick succession. Sobs of pleasure racked through her body, only heightening when Sandor released her hair in favour of circling the bud of pleasure above her entrance. The combination of his impressive length sliding in and out of her, hiting __that__ spot repeatedly and the bliss from his gentle caress proved to be perfect, pushing her to her peak. Thighs shaking and lips quivering Sansa let out a scream yet Sandor did not halt his movements knowing that he could force another orgasm out of her small body before he too was spent. She crashed her lips to his, clumsy, filled with teeth clashing and unspoken greed. They were too caught up in their frenzy to realise that the cloak room door had been pulled open, too thrilled to realise that Sansa’s whole family were unwillingly watching them, until Catelyn let out an ungodly scream.

Sandor lowered Sansa slowly, his cock suddenly soft. He rushed to put himself back in his jeans watching Sansa turn bright red.

‘What exactly did you two think you were doing’ Ned Starks voice was low, calm but deadly and if anything that was worse than if he had shouted.

In a quick wave of courage Sansa replied snottily, ‘I think thats fairly obvious isn’t dad’ Arya could be heard behind disguising her laugh as a cough. Sandor had the grace to grimace at the look of fury on Neds face, despite his pride at being able to make Sansa scream so loudly her family came running. ‘Kids leave us’

‘but da-’Robb starts to protest, clearly wanting the chance to yell at the beast of a man

‘Now!’ The first time Ned raised his voice pushed everyone into action, Robb and his wife Roslin hurried with Jon and Ygritte in tow. Arya and Gendry left, pushing Bran to the garden. Catelyn threw a disgusted look over her shoulder but lured Rickon away with the promise of more cake. Ned had adopted a look of peaceful contempt again making Sansa and Sandor both very uneasy but eventually he bit out, ‘my office.’

He left first, giving them a few seconds to compose themselves before they followed in silence.When they reached his office the tension was thick enough to cut and if Ned had looked at them once he would have seen Sansa gaze up at her lover with big glassy eyes, he would have seen said lover squeeze his daughters hand and press a kiss to the crown of her head. They sat opposite Ned, the shinning oak desk making him more intimidating.

‘Sansa I am disappointed in you.’ Those six words forced tears to fall and Sandor glared openly at the lawyer, ‘now I don’t mean to make you cry, but you must understand that I thought better of you’ He didn’t need to finish his sentence for Sandor to realise what he had wanted to say, __but not of me__.

‘I’m sorry daddy’ Sansa blinked trying to stop the tears running down her cheeks. ‘I didn’t mean for you to see that!’

‘And yet I did’ Sansa looked at the ground, wringing her hands in her lamp, ‘Sansa, leave us’

‘No, it wasn’t his fault daddy’ Sansa protested but seeing her fathers hard stare she relented shooting an apologetic shrug at her partner in crime, __what a traitor.__

Sandor furrowed his brow, not daring to look at Mr Stark until the door behind him closed a loud thud echoing in his ears. Ned seemed very collected, and if he didn’t know better, Sandor would have thought that the most traumatising event to happen that day was his youngest son stealing the last piece of pie not seeing his daughter screaming on the cock of the man he hates.

‘You come to my house’ Ned muttered, his eyes the only evidence of his anger, the deep steel darkened by his rage, ‘and you defile my teenage daughter. You are lucky I didn’t set the dogs on you’

‘I am sorry that you had to walk in one that but with all due respect, she is a grown woman’

‘Grown or not she is my baby girl and you violated her with your depravity’

Sandor glared the man down, his blood bubbling. The tip of his ear had turned a deep red, as well as his neck, the scars on his face restricting the heat from spreading. He stood, the heavy chair scraping against polished wood, ‘I love your daughter and I intend to stay by her side for as long as she lets me. Regardless of what you, or your family, think, but I would like to have your support in our relationship. I know it means a lot to Sansa’ It was more words than he had uttered that whole night but Sandor did not care, he was too angry to restrain himself. He was at the door in a second only pausing to hear Ned mutter to himself.

‘How did it go?’ Sansa was slumped against the wall, all her mother's lessons in being a lady forgotten, ‘You aren’t leaving are you?’

‘Not if you don’t want me to little bird’ He pulled her up into his arms, nestling his nose into her hair, ‘I have a feeling your mother will want me gone though’

They walked towards the family room in silence, Sansa snug against Sandor's chest. The usually loud, rowdy family were separated into small groups of three, muttering low. All talk stopped when the pair entered, everyone turning to focus on them. Arya was the first to move, running up to them, a large grin on her face.

‘That was bloody brilliant! I thought mum was going to have a fit’ Her laughter was loud and mixed with several deep snorts. ‘and I think Robb and Jon blew a blood vessel’

‘Shut up Arya!’ Robb growled, his glare directed at Sandor, ‘What the fuck are you still doing here?’

‘No, you shut up Robb. What Sandor and I do is none of your business. How many times have I walked in on you on Jeyne, or you and Leanne, or you an-’

‘I think we get the point Sansa’ Catelyn sniffed, ‘but I am going to have to ask your friend to leave’

‘my friend?’ Sansa’s deep blue eyes turned cold, ‘Sandor is my boyfriend, my lover, my paramour, give him the courtesy of referring to him as such’

‘I don’t care who he is, I want him to leave’ Catelyn had never been this short with Sansa before, Arya and Jon, of course, but never Sansa.

‘If he leaves then I leave too’

‘Sansa that isn’t necessary, its the holidays, you should be with your family’ Sandor tries to pull away but Sansa held onto his middle.

‘I’d rather just go Sandor’ Sansa pleaded, and, of course, Sandor complied.

Sansa and Sandor hurried back to his apartment, speeding to the city. The apartment wasn’t much but it had home comforts, and it had Sansa and, despite Sandor’s attempts at staying in his solitude, that was all he needed. They spent the rest of the night huddled up on the sofa, a thick woollen blanket wrapped around their legs and some shitty movie on the telly. Sandor could honestly say it was the best Christmas he had ever had.


End file.
